1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric converter having a compound semiconductor layer of a chalcopyrite structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A solid-state image sensor employing a chalcopyrite semiconductor is known in general. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-141271) discloses a solid-state image sensor sensing light of the ultraviolet to visible band as well as the near-infrared band.